Eclipse
by TheEdward'sBella
Summary: What if Bella loved Edward only and Jacob was always just a friend to her? What if Bella was never in love with Jacob?What would she have done in a situation where Bella had to kiss Jacob to stop him from killing himself?
1. Threat

**I own Nothing! Twilight Belongs to the One and Only Master Mind Stephenie Meyer**

**I love the Twilight series, but I just couldn't bear reading the Bella-Jacob romance scenes(especially in Eclipse)…I love Edward and Bella. So, once I finished reading BD, I thought that I would write my own version of a particular scene from Eclipse. I wrote this a long time ago...I just didn't have the courage to publish it. Now, I have mustered some and am publishing it!**

**I would love to know your opinion. So, please, please, please do leave a review and I hope you guys enjoy it! I have changed the story a little bit… and I have rearranged the sequences of some dialogues and modified some other dialogues so that the story(eclipse) can continue to BD the way SM has written.**

* * *

"Jake", I whispered.

"Get it over with, Bella!" he snapped.

I flinched at his detached tone. His expression was undecipherable.

"Jake, don't go, please!" I begged when he started to walk away.

"I have to GO!" he shouted back.

"Please, Jake. For me!" I pleaded.

"Well…ask me!" he murmured.

I whimpered, "Please, Jake! Stay!"

How much more could I beg? What more could I ask him, that would stop him? It took me some minute to figure out his words -"Ask me"-He wanted me to ask him to….

"Kiss me! Kiss me, Jake! And then come back!" I blurted out .

As soon as those horrible words slipped through my lips thoughtlessly, a sharp pang of self hatred enveloped me.

Jacob closed the gap between us in two long strides and put his fingers under my chin to lift _my_ lips to _his_!

The world seemed like a vacuum to me-a Black hole…trying to suck all my happiness out of me…

I couldn't think about anything else but EDWARD!

_My_Edward_!_My _Edward!_I loved him .Only _him._What would my thoughtless words do to _him_? Though I didn't love Jacob, I wondered whether it would still hurt Edward, when he hears that I had _asked __him_ to _kiss_ me(whatever may be the reason for that!)?

My Edward -who loved me…who would sacrifice anything and everything for me….who would die for me. I loved my Edward with all my heart! With everything that I am, I loved him…I belonged to him…my mind, my soul, my body… I could not even think about loving someone else! Why should I , when I had my Edward? Why would I ever want someone else?

I hated Jacob completely…for making me ask him _that_…for existing…for loving me!

A sob began to rise in my chest, my shoulders fell…my body shook with my quivering lungs.

I realized then, that…I COULD NOT kiss Jacob-not even for saving his Life! Nothing mattered to me more than my Edward! _Nothing_! If I let Jacob kiss me, it would be the largest possible sin…the largest pain I would bring to myself!

I just _couldn't_ kiss him…

Instantly, my body started resisting him from coming closer to me. Jacob ignored my struggles and leaned down…to kiss me…but my body protested with my mind just as wildly.

I had never really been a Believer …in God. But, in that second, I just did. I closed my eyes and prayed to Him…'to stop Jacob'

And he did. He released me at once and looked at me with heavy eyes. "Ok! I will just go away and kill myself…I will free you from me. I would no longer be a trouble for you". He whispered.

I felt angry... so angry that I thought I could burn the _Sun._

Why was Jacob doing this to me? Why was fate always so cruel to me?

With all my hate for him, I grabbed his head, pulling on his hair with as much force I had … _letting_ him do it! Let him do it! I hate myself and him, anyway! Nothing was going change the hatred! Let him do the sin and feel the remorse of it…My feelings for Jacob would never change-Jacob had always been my friend and he would always be _just_ a friend. I would never fall in love with him! Never!

I knew that Jacob would exploit this opportunity. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned down to me...

* * *

**To be contd...**


	2. Pain

I** own nothing!SM does! She is a genius!**

* * *

I cursed myself every single second while Jacob was getting closer to me…Our faces were just inches apart. His eyes were closed, he wore a very contented smile …like he was going to do the most perfect and right thing in his life...he looked like a King who had triumphed the Universe.

_My_ eyes were wild. I was staring at him like a helpless animal at the slaughtering centre, watching its approaching death… I felt hopeless…and defeated. I felt like I had lost myself! I felt the exact emotions I had felt when James was hunting me and I thought that I was losing my Edward…I felt numb and sick and drowsy.

All the while, the larger portion of my mind was screaming Edward's name, wishing that he would come back and push Jacob away. I wanted Edward to pull me into his arms and hug me hard to his chest, where I could stay – all loved and safe and protected.

My sobs which had been subdued for a few moments as a result of my hatred and anger for Jacob, retuned with such a force that it took my breath out of me. I chocked!

Jacob was still leaning down to press his lips to mine and before it could happen I leaned away and cried,

"I can't"

Jake drew his hands once again away from, like when he did before.

He took two steps away from me and looked at me with fear and pain.

Why should _he_ look scared? He was the one who scared me…He was the one who tried to inflict pain upon Edward and me …

"I can't, Jacob! I just can't do it when I know exactly who I am in love with!", I shouted. "And its not you, Jacob. Its _him_. It's always been_him_and _only_ him. And, it will ever only be him". He flinched. But, I didn't regret my words- my words were true and he deserved to know the truth.

He came closer to me, grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then he gave me a painful smile and… _ran_ away!

"NO! Jake come back!" I cried after him.

Would he act reckless to get himself killed, like he had threatened me?

I didn't know what to do!

I swallowed …I took deep breaths trying to calm myself…but it didn't work.

I ran back to the tent and dumped myself over the sleeping bag and my sobs were set loose.

I didn't hear him return, but Edward was suddenly sitting beside me, stroking my cheek, which was the only exposed part of my face . He took me in his arms and the next moment I found myself sitting in his lap. His arms encircled me and he rocked me gently. He kissed my forehead and cheek and in between the kisses, and murmured soothing 'shhs's and "I'm here" and "Its, Ok...Everything is Ok. I am Here."

* * *

**to be contd...**

**Please leave a review!**


	3. Comfort

Stephenie Meyer did it all and I am a mere fan of hers with out half her talent, trying to recreate a particular situation in her book "Eclipse"

Of course as soon as Edward returned, I felt better .My sobs declined and my heart relaxed and so did my wild breathing. I wanted to tell everything to my Edward and remove the heavy weight of this horrible incident away from my shoulders. But I couldn't control my voice yet.

"Edward…", I cried. "I…I..", I trailed off

"Its ok, Bella…whatever it is. Where is Jacob?"

"H-He r-r-ran off"

"Oh!", he replied meekly .I saw his forehead creasing as he focused on a distant thought and he then he chuckled quietly." And I thought I fought dirty. He makes me feel like a Saint!"

My eyes were as blank as my mind. I didn't understand what he meant.

I think he understood my expression, because he explained himself.

"Bella, did you honestly believe that he would just go away and hurt himself… and pave way for me…make things easier for me?" His eyes were gentle with understanding

_Oh!_Jacob was just _pretending_? But, this new revelation didn't make me hate him more. I already hated myself and him to the deepest level. But still, it was a shock. He was just pretending…?

"I did", I murmured. And I felt really sad that I was crying all the while, for hurting him, though unintentionally.

"You are such a terrible actress. You would believe anyone with the least skill", he smiled. "And he would've kissed you anyway, though I wish you had not asked him. I lost a perfectly good excuse to break his jaw"

My eyes filled. _What did he just say?_

"_Edward, I didn't –"_, but he cut me off.

"-ssh…I know that you were kind of forced to do it…. and you love him. So-"

I felt like I was slapped, right on my face with an iron rod!

"_What?_ What do you mean? You think that _I am in love_ with _him too_?_"_

His face gave away nothing, but his voice gave away him-his suppressed pain. "It's Ok, love. I know you love me more. But, you love him-

I started to protest, but he put his fingers to my lips, not letting me utter a single word and stop him. He wanted to say this to me. And he wanted me to listen to him.

"But you love him, too and _I_ put you in this situation. When I left you Bella, I left you bleeding and Jacob was the one who stitched the wound and aided it…who helped you …and I realize that such kind of stitches do not dissolve on their own. And you - and as much as I wish otherwise-him, both of you are just Humans and the remains of the stitch would remain in you, forever, as a part of you"

I listened to him. Full. But I was not sure if I was conscious and had heard everything right. Did he actually believe what he said now? Did he think that I could possibly have feelings for someone else too…Didn't he know me at all? How else could he be thinking like this, then? Whatever, he thought and believed, he had got all wrong.

And then, I realized it-he was giving me the choice-He wanted me to pick Jacob over him, if that was what I wanted- hiding his pain, because of his false assumption that I was in love with Jacob and I would be more happy with him than with Edward! And then as realization hit me, I thought that I was dieing! The pain was unbearable! It was pure agony. For a split second I was reminded of that horrible day in the forest, when he was saying goodbye to me, though not for the same reasons. That day, my heart was broken. I thought that he didn't want me...I believed it when he had lied so to me!

But today, I knew the truth…The truth that Edward was sacrificing his happiness again and as always for my happiness!

His eyes and voice were reflecting my exact feeling...He was burning inside, too…dieing inside, too.

I just didn't understand how Edward came to this conclusion. Did he not know that _he_ wass my _Whole LIFE_? Did I not _tell_ him that everyday?

I never wanted a choice…Edward was all I wanted. Choice or no choice, he would be the only one I would ever want, still want and have always wanted to be with.

I threw my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his shoulder .I opened my mouth to tell him that I was _only_ _his_, by my Mind…soul…everything!

But, just then, Edward stiffened . He stroked my back, kissed the top of my head and murmured, "Bella, love…Its starting"

to be contd...


	4. Love

I own NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! Everything belongs to SM!

And guys..plz leave any review! If u hate it, then plz tell me...If u lov it, then plz tell me that too...Ur opinions are very very valuable.

So pllllzzzzzzzz leave a review!

EPOV

Bella asked me to bring Jacob, so that she could talk to him and calm him down. She didn't want him to hurt…She always felt guilty…for the pain she was inflicting on Jacob by continuously rejecting his love… She wanted to clear her part...She wanted to tell Jacob on her own that she was marrying me. I did as she asked me to…I brought Jacob.

I could read his mind…He was thinking about murdering me for _trapping_ Bella. I felt so furious at his choice of words. I controlled my anger, hugged Bella to my chest and kissed her lightly on the lips before I ran away, giving her a chance speak to him, privately. I promised that I would not listen to their conversation.

I left Bella with Jacob. Let Bella talk to him and… make the right choice. I wanted to give her some space from me-this over-protective, selfish and possessive _ME_!-so that she could reconsider her decisions. Let her ponder the situation she was in now, and think once again, about whether she had made the right decision by choosing me, or whether she wanted to be with Jacob. As long as I was with her, she would not give a second thought, about her decision- she would choose me over Jacob Black, over anyone and everyone- I knew it. She loves me. She loves me so _much…_almost as much as _I_loved _her._I knew it all, but I wondered if her decision would have changed if she hadn't felt all the imaginary obligations she thought she owed me-for saving her life, again and again.

But she didn't know that it was the selfish creature in me who did that. I saved her life, all for _me_-there was no life for me without Bella. I won't exist without Bella-She is my life, my heart, my... _soul._

My _soul_…Of course I had a soul! I must believe that I have a soul. A monster without a soul would never get someone as pure and perfect as my Bella. I would've never got her love without a _soul_- though it may not be worthy of _her_ love.

I knew that I was a selfish monster. I knew that a devil like me didn't deserve her… but, if she wanted to be with me… chose to be with me, I wasn't going to argue with it. I am much too selfish for that.

But, if Jacob was what she wanted, I won't stand in her way. I wanted her all to myself…forever… but more than _my_ happiness, I wanted _her_ to be happy. If she chose to be with Jacob, I knew that I would be dieing every second she was away… dieing in the agony… of my loss, my Bella. But I also knew that I would be able to smile, if I saw her smiling face, no matter who she was laughing with, Jacob or anyone. I would be happy for her with all my heart-for I wanted that for her- a normal, happy, _human_life, where she could have children and grand children (something I would never be able to give her). She could stay close to her family and friends. In so _many_ ways, would Jacob be better for her than I would be.

I would respect, accept and adore her decision, as long as that was what she truly _wanted_. Of course she might feel guilty, for leaving me. I would never let her feel guilty. I would never show her my pain. I would let her go… if she wanted, _only_ if she _wanted_. And, I knew that Jacob would make her happy, make her smile…

Yes, he was _perfect_ for her.

Agony. Agony. Agony.

I felt like my lifeless heart was being ripped out of my body...like it was being crushed into a million pieces.

I kept on running, making a small circle around the clearing, but I didn't go too far, for I had promised her that I won't go far. But, I wasn't listening to their conversation, either.

Bella must be speaking to Jacob, now.

He might have kissed her, by now… So was his plan.

Agony.

No. He wouldn't dare , until Bella asked him ..and if she asked him, then she knew exactly what she wanted. She would not ask him, unless she wanted him to… unless, she truly loved him. And , if she truly loved him… then…

…then, that was _good_.! _Safe_! For _her_.

I felt nothing. An odd wave of numbness had reined my body and body. I felt… lifeless…dead. May be I was.

But, I would wait for her… forever. If Jacob imprinted on someone else, then he wouldn't have a choice, but to leave Bella. Then I would go and get my Bella back...for me. I didn't want Bella to hurt, that way. But, I would be waiting on my wings, for that to happen. For I could have my Bella, back. I was a monster. I was thinking and wishing, that her heart would get broken, by him. I was a _monster_.

I promised her that I would not listen . She needed some privacy. I owed that to her. After all, she brought all the happiness in my life- all the happiness I never knew existed before her. She made me feel alive… she made me smile… breath…She even made me feel my motionless heart . I could almost hear it beating, feel it…when I think about her.

After a million years-or so it felt, I always felt this way when I was away from her. My heart was with her. I had given it to her, almost on the first day that I met her.- I decided to go back; to see if she was alright. If I saw her happy with Jacob, I decided, I would never appear in front her and become a pest in their little heaven . All I wanted was her happiness.

I didn't care if she kissed Jacob… I didn't care if she was in love with him, too… I would always love her, she would always be _my Bella._

Even after all the promises I had made to myself for _Bella's_ sake, I wished that she would choose me and run to me, into my arms, the moment she sees me. My Bella… my Angel… my Life…

I wanted her to be _my_ girl… _all mine_.

I went back to the tent and found my Bella, on the floor, sobbing into the sleeping bag!

To be contd...


	5. Player

**Stephenie…*sobs*…Meyer…*sobs*…owns i-it…*sob*s…AALLL…*heavy sobs!* I wish I were her!...*sob*s…**

**IF…I were her….then**

**Edward would never have left Bella**

**Even if he had left(which would have never happened, if I had any say in it), I would never have dragged in that vile Jacob Black into the story … to comfort Bella**

**Even if Jacob Black was in the story(Which again would never happen, unless I go mad, OR I feel pity for him; which would never happen. Not in this century, anyways), I would never have let him, so much as lay his finger on her.**

**Even if Jacob Black had laid his finger on our Edward's Bella(which would never happen, or, if by any chance did happen, then trust me, it wasn't me who wrote it. It was my evil ghost who wrote it! And, trust me… there is no evil ghost for me…I am a good girl), I would never let Jacob kiss Bella(not ever! Even if I was being threatened !). And I would have made our Edward break his jaw for even thinking about it!**

**No guys….I am not mad. I just love Edward and Bella sooo soooo much. So much that I just can't bear it when I read Eclipse/see Eclipse and that HORRIBLE scene! That scene still haunts me every night, in my dreams….**

**BTW…I love SM. I would be grateful to her forever for creating Edward and Bella and Renesmee and the Cullens and Charlie and Renee and - I never thought that I would say his name-Jacob.**

**Pleeeease leave a review! I just want to know if u guys like it or hate it… and whether I should continue this story.**

**Thank u so much to all those who added my story to their favs, alerts and for the reviews.**

**Thanks to xxxEdwardBellaxxx for being such a good friend and for all those PMs. U r really funny! Love ya sis.**

**Now back to the story.**

* * *

I went back to the tent and found my Bella, all in pieces on the floor, crying into the sleeping bag.

Agony.

My love was _crying_!

I wasn't going to tolerate _it_! I would murder Jacob the instant I see him, for making her cry. I used all my senses to see whether my Bella was hurt. If she was hurt, then…

I ran to her and stroked her lovely, delicate cheek… that was all she would let me see of her face.

The instant my fingers caressed her face, she realized that I was there with her and she relaxed. Oh! _My Bella_!

I whispered to her, " I am here."

I took her into my arms and settled her on my lap and I rocked her, gently, holding her to my chest, tightly. I tried with as much as tenderness I could muster, to comfort her. And of couse my love did relax, with my mere presence. She loves me so much…as I love her so much. Her sobs had started resigning almost at the same moment she had seen me and now, her breathing is almost normal.

But her voice was still strained from the sobs, when she spoke.

"Edward. I… I…", she trailed off. She couldn't continue.

"It's Ok, love... Whatever it is", I told her earnestly. I would be with her, no matter what, as long as she wanted me. I didn't care if she loved anyone else too. I didn't care if she didn't love me anymore, If didn't want me anymore. She would always be my only love. _My Bella_.

"Where is Jacob?" Inquired. I wanted to know where that brute was!

"H-He R-r-ran off", she stuttered.

"Oh!"

I listened to a bunch of distant thoughts, searching for Jacob's. I wanted to know what he had done to my Bella.

At last! I had found him. And _Oh! _, he was thinking about…

…Threatening her…to make her kiss him…

…her resisting him…

…him threatening again…

…him leaning down… further down…

…and him kissing her.

…she returning the kiss, passionately enough…

My heart felt like it was being dragged through ice with a surface like that of a knife…not a knife. A million knives.

I felt the heart wrenching jealousy, spreading throughout my body…trying to rein me in. Trying to crush me.

She loved him, too.

Although I was feeling, whatever I had felt then- I can't name the feelings or describe the pain I had felt that moment- my feelings for Bella never changed. My love for her never dropped, not even by single point. I didn't know why or how, but my feelings for her doubled. I loved her even more, if that were possible. I thought that I had loved her to the maximum anyone can ever feel for someone. I never thought that I could love her more than I already did.

Of course she loved him, too. But _why_ did she fall in love with him? _How_ did she fall in love with him? All because of _me_! My _arrogance_.

I had left her( whatever may be the reason for that) in the forest… I had broken her heart, though I had broken mine, too, in the process. But she didn't know it. All she thought she knew- what I made her believe her, by lieing to her- was that I didn't love her anymore, that I never really loved her, that she was a mere distraction, that I was using her! She didn't know that Edward doesn't exist without Bella… that is my whole life, my whole world.

The jealousy had started declining, and pain and hurt, too. And my love for her occupied all the spaces which were now free in my mind. Now my mind joined my heart which was already and always deluged in my love for her. But I sensed the rise of another emotion. I sensed anger shooting up, too, in my mind, along with my love. And the anger was all for the dog, for threatening her to make her kiss him. For pretending that he would kill himself, if she wouldn't. For exploiting the tenderness and goodness of her heart. I would have forgiven him, if hadn't been playing… pretending. I had wondered if he actually loved her… or if it was mere anger towards me was what provoking him.

No. I knew better than that. Of course he made use of her emotions, but he did truly love her. Though it cannot be compared to what I feel for her. I knew that nobody had ever loved someone else as much as I love my Bella and she me. She loves me so much…as I love her, so much.

I had left her…broken and shattered… in the forest… alone- though it was killing me, too. Though I was dieing to go back to her, and hold her to me and never let go. She didn't know it. She believed the lie, that I had told her. Jacob was the one who picked up the broken pieces and solder them back together.

I had put her in this situation. How could I hate her for loving me so much… that she had to get help from someone who loved her to return to a normal life, when I had left her. That was only fair, for her. She deserved love. She didn't have to suffer. She should have moved on, like any normal person. But, what did she do. She brought me back to her life, after everything I had done to her, after breaking her… hurting her… She gave me the forgiveness, I never deserved. She never moved on. She loved me so much… as I love her, so much.

I knew that she loved me more than she loved Jacob. She was my Bella. Of course she was _mine_. She _is_ mine .

I relaxed.

I chuckled, lightly.

"And I thought I fought dirty. He makes me feel like a saint!"

She looked up at me, bewildered.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Alert!

**Hey guys. This is not a chapter. I am writing this to inform u guys that I won't be uploading another chapter until April. My model exams are going on and I have a series of major exams coming up in March. So I wont be able to upload a new chapter before April ( I have already written 2 chapters, but I wrote them in a book and not in my PC). So sorry guys. Hope u guys retain the interest and read the rest of the story when I upload them. Thank u so much everyone- for reading, for reviewing, for adding my story to story alerts, for adding me to your author alerts and for sending PMs. They mean a lot to me and I would be forever grateful to u guys for the support.**

**I WILL upload them in April. Promise.**

**Thank U.**


End file.
